Give me your coffee, I'll give you my tea
by chibitalex
Summary: America agrees that if England tries his coffee, than he will try tea. However, when England comes over to have coffee, he gets an unexpected surprise. [USUK; UST]


"_You bloody tosser, I told you! I am NEVER going to drink that bitter toxin you call coffee. I'm sure it's disgusting. The smell is sickening. I can always smell it on your breath. I do not, now or ever, want to try your coffee." England glared at the younger nation in front of him with piercing, green eyes._

"_Dude! Not cool! That's not cool at all! I mean, you're one to talk," America paused to take another sip of the pitch black liquid, leaving England to shudder in disgust._

"_You drink leaf water. That stuff's gross. You always reek of spices and stuff. I am not going to try it. Not now, not ever!"_

_England stared at the blonde._

"_Alright then, America…. I will try coffee if you try tea. Deal?" He out stretched his hand._

_America paused, considering the offer before grabbing the other's hand and pumping it once._

"_Alright. But dude, you're gonna LOVE coffee! It's so good…." America trailed off._

A week had passed, and it seemed that the deal between them was forgotten.

Well, ONE of them had appeared to forget it. Deeply sighing, England rang the American nation's doorbell. After a brief pause, and some creaking of the wooden boards beneath him, the door swung open.

"Hey there, England! And what brings you here?" The American shot him a blinding grin and motioned for him to come inside.

The shorter one stepped into the house, making sure not to leave any mud or dirt on the floor. Not that he cared, of course. He was a gentleman, and gentlemen don't leave trails of dirt where they walk.

"I came here to try some of your coffee," He took out a small tin container. "And I brought some tea. I expect you to try it. If you back out on your part of the deal, I'll slaughter you." His voice was laced with cyanide.

America stared at the small tin for a brief moment before flashing a huge grin.

"So, you're gonna try my coffee, then?"

"Yes, you git. I thought that I made that clear…"

"Alright! I'll go make some right now!" America stood up, the liquid in his cup nearly sloshing over the edge. As he stood up and turned around, England grabbed his hand, sending a rush of heat to his face almost immediately.

"W-wait a minute… That would take too long. I just want to get this over with. Give me that cup." England said, pointing to the mug America was holding.

America froze. He turned to face England, their hands still linked together.

"You mean…. this cup I have in my hands?" America said, his voice lacking the usual enthusiasm. He seemed a bit flustered.

"Yes, that cup you have in your hands. It's coffee, right?" England asked, no doubt in is mind that the beverage was, in fact coffee.

"Ah…. Y-Yeah, this is coffee! Ahahaha!" America slipped his hand out of England's grip, bringing the mug even farther away from him.

"Stop complaining, wanker. Cooperate for once, will you? Hand over the beverage."

"No!" America wrapped his hand around the mug, shielding it from the other.

'_What exactly is he doing…..?' _England thought, never taking his eyes off of the man.

"This has gone on long enough, America. You've been pestering me to try coffee since forever. You are GOING to have my tea, and since you gave me your word, I have to try your coffee first. Now hand it over." England said, his voice firm and chilling.

In one swift motion, he leaned over and pried the cup from his hands, giving America a small smirk once he had it. America's eyes widened.

"No! Englanddddd! Don't drink that! It's…. It's…" America trailed off.

Ignoring the American's warnings, he let the bittersweet liquid wash over his tongue. It has a clean, crisp taste. He could taste the sweet pepper and cinnamon mixed within the liquid.

_'Perhaps this coffee isn't so bad...' _As he pulled away from the cup, it hit him. That wasn't coffee at all. It was tea. HIS tea.

England stared into the mug. Then to America. Glancing at the mug again, his face went red.

"America. This tastes quite a bit like…. My tea, now doesn't it? This 'coffee'?"

He looked up at the other man, who was looking off, as if he found the wall to be the most interesting thing on the planet.

"That's…. because…. My coffee tastes like that?" America managed to squeak out, pulse racing. Lying wasn't exactly his specialty.

"No, America. This is my tea." He blushed, moving closer to the American.

America turned a darker shade of red. He had been caught.

"Why were you drinking _my _brew, that I forgot last time I visited? If you wanted tea, you could have just bought it." England's tone wavered.

America closed his eyes, trying to keep his voice even.

"The smell is relaxing. I just really needed to get to sleep, and it was helping…. I never had any of it, I swear!"

England unconsciously moved closer.

"America, I saw you take a swig right in front of me. And from the looks of it, you were enjoying it…."

A blush quickly spread over America's face.

With words sharp as a knife, he spat out, "Okay, fine! So maybe I DID have some! And maybe I think that it's delicious! Go ahead, mock me!"

England chuckled, face still red.

"I'm not going to mock you. So, you really DO like my tea, huh? Just my tea? Not China's?"

America stiffened just a bit.

"I guess so… I mean, that's the only kind you ever drink, so I figured I might as well try it…. And it's what you always smell like….." After America finished his statement, he thought about what he had just said.

"Wait! I take back that last part! I take it back! I mean…." America stuttered.

England's face rivaled one of Spain's ripe tomatoes.

"Hey, America… close your eyes." He muttered, moving closer to the other.

"If you shove your scones down my throat…"

"Shut UP, git. Close your eyes." England hissed.

Staying silent, America did as he was told, shaking a bit, and blushing profusely.

"You know…. Since you had my tea, you should taste like it too, right?" England's breath ghosted over the younger nation's lips.

"Wha-"

He tilted the blonde's chin up, connecting their lips. The younger let out a small noise of surprise, but pressed himself closer to the other's warm chest. Silently and smoothly, England ran his tongue along America's bottom lip, trying to coax him to part his lips. The American whimpered a bit, but slowly opened, to England's pleasure. He slipped his tongue inside the America's mouth, intertwining the two slick muscles.

After what seemed to be, and what very well could have been, a lifetime, the English nation pulled back gently, needing oxygen.

"…. Yes, I do believe you taste like tea…."

* * *

**Ahhh, that was a good way to spend my Thursday evening. I had fun writing it. Reviews make me happy, a'ight?**


End file.
